Âmes Soeurs, Âmes Maudites
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: Tout est parfait pour eux ce jour là, quand soudain un grand sorcier débarque et les embarque pour de folles aventures... Enfin, en gros c'est ça. Fiction en pause pour durée indeterminée...
1. Prologue

**_Kiiiiiiiikou_****_ !!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

****

**_Voici le Prologue de ma nouvelle fanfic…_**

****

****

**_J'avais envie de le mettre. La suite suivra, 2 chapitres sont déjà écrits. Mais pour le moment, Une retenue… est prioritaire. _**

****

****

**_Le Disclaimer me fatigue, il ne fait que répéter que les personnages sont a JKR et que moi je n'ai que mes larmes pour pleurer… Et l'histoire aussi….  Certaines références feront peut-être appel à votre culture générale :D_**

****

****

**_++_**

****

****

**_*¤*_**

****

****

_Enfin le jour qu'ils attendent depuis tant d'années. _

_Enfin le jour de leur mariage. Un mariage sorcier pour célébrer leur amour devant tous._

_Comme promis, ils ont attendu. Comme promis ils se sont réservés._

_Cinq ans que leur vie a commencé, loin du collège, loin de Voldemort qui n'est plus à présent qu'un lointain souvenir. Un mauvais rêve. _

_Cinq ans qu'ils attendent avec espoir ce jour qui enfin arrive. _

_Cinq ans, le temps qu'il a fallu au monde pour admettre ce mariage des ténèbres et de la lumière. _

_Cinq ans avant que toute menace soit éradiquée._

_Enfin le plus beau jour de leur vie est arrivée._

**= I/ Le plus beau jour de notre vie.**

****

****

**_Pour avoir la suite… Reviews please :D  Même si c'est pour râler …. _**


	2. CH1 : Le plus beau jour de notre vie

Merci pour vous qui avez reviewé  le prologue :D

Vla le chapitre 1 :D

*¤*

**I/ Le plus beau jour de notre vie.**

Ce matin, ils se sont réveillés heureux. 

Suivant les superstitions, ils ne se sont pas vus depuis la veille, et chacun manque à l'autre cruellement. 

Depuis la fin de leur scolarité, ils ont bien changé. 

Ils ont grandi, mûri. 

Draco Malfoy a perdu son air fier et arrogant. Il a appris à sourire spontanément. Il travaille au ministère de la magie, auprès de Arnold Weasley, ministre depuis deux ans. 

Harry Potter ne met plus ses lunettes, il a eu recours à des lentilles de contact. Et chose étrange, le jour où Voldemort a disparu, sa cicatrice l'a suivi. Plus rien ne le distingue plus des autres jeunes gens. Il n'est plus amaigri par les privations des Dursley, il s'est musclé, il est champion de Quidditch, un des attrapeurs les plus demandé, des plus acclamé. 

Ils se sont jurés un amour éternel, à travers toutes les difficultés. 

Dans quelques heures ils seront unis pour la vie, devant tous. 

Ils ont découvert qu'ils s'aimaient lors de leur 7ème année à Poudlard, qui avait bien failli être la dernière pour eux deux, les Seigneur des Ténèbres les ayant pris en chasse.

Une partie de cache-cache que Voldemort avait perdue. 

Harry enfile à présent sa robe pour la cérémonie. Une longue robe couleur de lune. 

Son meilleur ami, Ron, l'aide… 

Il est nerveux. Il attend ce moment depuis si longtemps. 

Dans une pièce similaire, de l'autre coté du couloir, Draco aussi est nerveux. 

Dans sa longue robe couleur émeraude, aidé par Hermione, il tremble de tous ses membres. 

Si affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a pas effrayé, il est à présent terrifié. 

Dans une salle du bas, Albus Dumbledore, Mage sorcier et ex-directeur de Poudlard attend devant l'autel pour célébrer cette union. 

Presque aucun ex camarade de classe de Draco n'est là. La plupart sont à Azkaban, ou morts. 

Pour ce qui est des anciens Gryffondors, ils sont plus nombreux… Mais si peu. 

La famille Weasley est là au grand complet, les Granger également. 

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui compte aux yeux des heureux élus. 

Pour eux, seule cette journée compte. 

A présent il est l'heure. 

Harry le premier sort de la pièce, et se dirige vers l'autel avec Ron. Son témoin. 

Au pied de l'autel se trouve le témoin de Draco. Severus Snape. 

Enfin, Draco arrive.

Le visage de Harry s'illumine. 

C'est le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Le plus beau jour de leur vie.

Enfin, Draco prend la main de Harry.

Dumbledore lève son livre rouge & argent au-dessus d'eux.

- Aujourd'hui se présentent devant la communauté des sorciers Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter. Ils se présentent avec pour seule arme leur sentiment d'amour. Ils viennent pour être unis à jamais devant Merlin. Ce que la magie & l'amour unissent, rien ne le désunit. A Vous de prononcer vos vœux.

Tout en parlant Dumbledore avait entouré leurs mains d'un ruban vert et rouge. 

Il scellait leur union.

- Moi, Draco, jure solennellement de t'aimer et de te protéger comme jamais personne ne l'a fait et ne le fera plus. Je promets de n'être qu'à toi, et que ce jour soit pour le restant de notre vie le premier des plus beaux. 

- Moi, Harry, jure solennellement de t'aimer et te protéger pour le restant de mes jours, et même au-delà, dans cette vie, et dans les suivantes. En ce jour sacré, je prie pour qu'il en soit selon tes vœux.

- En ce jour sacré, je prie pour qu'il en soit selon tes vœux. – reprit Draco. 

- Vous êtes à présent officiellement mariés devant la communauté des sorciers. 

Et sans attendre, devant tous, ils s'embrassèrent. 

*¤*

La journée tirait en longueur. Les jeunes mariés se dévoraient des yeux. 

Ils étaient las de leur entourage. Ils voulaient simplement se retrouver seuls. 

Enfin seuls, pour célébrer leur union en communiant davantage.

Le soir venu, les invités partis, les cadeaux rangés, ils sont seuls. Seuls dans leur chambre.

Leur nuit de noces.

Ils se sont réservés pour cette nuit. 

Ils ont attendu avec patience ce moment.

Nus, ils pénètrent sous les draps. 

Leurs peaux se touchent, leurs corps s'effleurent. 

Les baisers fleurissent.

Cette nuit promet d'être la plus belle de toutes.

Les mains se font plus pressantes, les désirs se font sentir. 

Mais une lueur d'origine inconnue illumine alors la pièce. 

Ils s'interrompent.

Une silhouette apparaît, une voix s'élève…

- Par ma barbe, faites que je sois arrivé à temps !


	3. CH2 : My Dreams are only made of you

ð **_hanna_****_ : Ouah, t'es fortiche, jpensais que personne trouverai l'inspi looooooooooool_**

ð **_Orlina : javé oublié d'updater… pas bien…._****__**

ð **_Roxy_****_ : Lol… missi Roxy :)_****__**

ð **_Celinette : Looooooooool… Bah ouais, il m'arrive de ne pas écrire du déprimant… Looooooool… Pour eclairer ta lanterne, ils ont chacun une robe de la couleur des yeux de l'autre…. Faut pas chercher, je trouvais l'idee sympa… ^______^_****__**

ð **_Serpentine : T'as pas trouvé ? C'est le pere noël !!! Nan, jdeconne !!!!!_****__**

ð **_Enyo85 : et de 2 qui ont trouvé, lol…. Et ca fait un baille ke j'lé pas vu stépisode, mais c t 1 de mes preferés…  Lol…  Enfin, t'as deviné koi… En fé, pour la tite histoire, je c pu ske je fsé l'autre jour, ah si je sais, je dormais dans le train… pi j'ai rêvé d1 truc pas croyable, pi de superman, pi de ca, et jme suis reveillée, et g pris des notes pour me rappeller de mon idée de fic…. Psk la derniere fois kjé eu 1 idee, g pas noté, pi g oublié.. et oui…. Enfin bref, bravo pour avoir reconnu…._****__**

ð **_Kalysha_****_ : Oui, trouble….. lol…. On dira pas trouble quoi, lol_****__**

ð **_Nicolina : Mais, euh… C pas moi ki coupe, c la tronçonneuse !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_****__**

ð **_Venusa : Profite pas trop dlavantage ke ta a tout avoir en premier… Enfin, sauf pour The Promise… Celle la jlé filée en 1er a 2 autres personnes pour avoir leur avis… (Oui, nos collegues de DHD…. ) Big Up ^^_****__**

****

****

**_*¤*_**

****

**_Si j'ai oublié qq1, kil leve la main !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

****

**_*¤*_**

****

****

**II/ My Dreams are only made of you**

- Par ma barbe, faites que je sois arrivé à temps !

- Mais qui êtes vous ???? – hurlèrent Harry & Draco, rabattant les draps qui avaient glissé sur leur nudité. Que faîtes vous ici ? Et pourquoi maintenant ??? 

- Je dois avouer que le moment était mal choisi, mais je n'ai pas réussi à venir avant. 

- Vous êtes ? – redemanda Harry.

- Merlin.

- Impossible !!!! – cria Draco. 

- Vous êtes sûr ? Bon. Je vais vous expliquer. Je me promène dans le temps depuis pas mal d'années, et il m'a été donné de voir des choses fabuleuses, mais aussi d'étudier de superbes légendes, et en vérifier les fondements. 

- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous ? 

- J'y viens monsieur Malfoy. J'y viens. Je suis donc, au cours de mes recherches, tombé sur une légende très intéressante. Une légende qui vous concerne.

- Nous ? – s'écrièrent les jeunes mariés. 

- Vous. Je disais donc qu'il s'agit d'une légende, mais qui après vérification a des fondements réels. Elle concerne vos âmes.

- Nos âmes ?

- Oui monsieur Potter. Veuillez cesser de m'interrompre je vous prie !!!!  Bien. Donc il s'agit de vos âmes. Elles sont très anciennes, et ce sont des âmes sœurs.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, et fixèrent Merlin d'un regard lourd de sens.

- Vos âmes sont sœurs depuis des millénaires, mais l'amour éprouvé a toujours eu des difficultés, et ça s'est toujours mal terminé. Vous êtes pour le moment le seul couple de ces âmes pour qui tout va bien. Mais il était écrit dans cette légende qu'il vous faudrait modifier légèrement les destins de vos vies antérieures pour pouvoir filer un bonheur parfait maintenant, et ça AVANT d'avoir consommé votre union. D'où mon arrivée un peu… brusque. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. 

- Vous voulez dire qu'on va devoir se débrouiller pour voyager dans le temps ? 

- Pour arranger des cafouillages du passé ?

- L'art des expressions simples pour monsieur Potter. Cafouillage est le mot juste, en effet. Pour ce qui est du voyage dans le temps, j'en fais mon affaire. 

- Mais que va-t-il se passer en fait ?

- Très simple. Vous allez arriver dans le corps qu'habitait votre âme à l'époque, et vous vous verrez tels que vous êtes maintenant, même si les autres vous verront tels qu'ils vous connaissent là-bas. 

- Oh. 

- Très expansive remarque monsieur Potter. Ah oui, j'allais oublier….

- Oui ? – déclarèrent deux voix ensembles, accompagnées de regards interrogateurs.

- Vous n'avez pas toujours été des hommes. Je reviendrai vous chercher tout à l'heure. Habillez-vous pendant ce temps-là… Ce serait sympa…

Et les deux jeunes hommes virent Merlin disparaître aussi soudainement qu'il avait apparu. 

Ils s'habillèrent en silence, sans enthousiasme.

Leur vie de couple commençait bien… Eux qui espéraient une vie calme et rangée devraient sauver leur couple dans le passé. 

- Vous êtes prêts ?

- Merlin !!!!! Vous ne savez pas frapper ????

- Vous voulez tester ma droite monsieur Malfoy ?

- Oubliez… Je n'ai rien dit. 

- Vous êtes prêts ?

- On peut encore dire non ? – tenta Harry.

- Non. – répondit Merlin. En route mauvaise troupe. 

Merlin les entraîna vers une pièce encore vide, dans leur maison. 

Il les planta au centre de la pièce, tremblants d'anxiété. 

Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi anxieux, pas même la veille. 

Une lueur les enveloppa. Une lueur bleue. 

Elle illuminait la pièce. 

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus qu'elle. Les trois hommes avaient disparu. 

*¤*

La lumière bleue s'estompe. Il ouvre les yeux. 

Il est seul au milieu de gens qu'il ne connaît pas. 

Il ne les connaît pas. 

Ils parlent. Ils l'ignorent. 

Il ne voit ni celui qu'il aime, ni Merlin. 

Soudain, une vieille femme se tourne vers lui…

- Tu es bien entendu d'accord avec nous douce Juliette…

* _HEIN ????????_ *


	4. CH3 : Vérone ¤ Découverte

Kikoooooooooooooooooo

Jrep pas a tt le monde, g la flemme 

*desolee*

alors, pr savoir qui est qui, ben bonne lecture :D

*¤*

**III/Vérone – Découverte.**

- Vous disiez ? – demanda prudemment Draco.

- Juliette, vous n'avez pas écouté !!! Nous discutions de votre avenir. 

- Désolé. – répondit Draco qui ne le pensait pas une seconde. 

- Nous parlions de vos épousailles avec le Comte Paris. 

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Comptez-vous accepter ?

Draco observa les signes d'une femme qui se tenait un peut en retrait.

* _Juliette ? Comte Paris ? Je suis dans Roméo & Juliette ??? Et c'est moi Juliette ??????? o_O Maman oskour !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Harry doit être Roméo. Et cette femme là-bas doit être la nourrice. Si je me rappelle bien, cette histoire finit mal… Mais Juliette accepte ce mariage pour contenter ses parents, alors qu'elle est mariée en secret à Roméo… Merlin qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? En plus ces volants en dentelle rose sont abominables !!!! Harry va éclater de rire… _* 

- Juliette ?

- Oui. J'accepte. 

- Votre père en sera ravi.  

Abattu(e), Juliette s'assoit sur un fauteuil reculé. 

- Vous avez fait le bon choix Julietta. 

- Merci Nourrice.

- Tu es pâle. Ça ne va pas ? 

- Roméo me manque. 

- Oh. Ce jeune Montaigu. Vous savez ce que j'en pense. 

- Oui nourrice, mais il me manque atrocement. Je l'aime. 

- Je vais aller le trouver pour vous. 

- Merci nourrice…

- C'est bien parce que c'est vous…

*_ Je me souviens avoir lu cette histoire. Je me souviens de la fin. _

_Si nous sommes ici, selon Merlin,c'est pour que cela finisse bien. _

_Il faut donc que Roméo et Juliette ne meurent pas, mais soient ensemble pour l'éternité. Dur. _

_Est-ce que Harry connaît cette histoire ? Merlin faites que oui !!!! * _

*¤*

La lumière bleue s'estompe. Il ouvre les yeux. 

Il est seul au milieu de gens qu'il ne connaît pas. 

Il ne les connaît pas. 

Ils rient. L'un deux lui donne une tape sur l'épaule.

- Roméo le poète rêve encore à sa douce Rosaline ? 

* _Rosa-quoi_ ? Connais pas moi !!!! Où suis-je ? Et pourquoi m'appellent-ils Roméo ??? __

_Et ces vêtements ? Mais je suis tombé où moi ? _

_Minute !!!_

_O_o _

_Roméo ?????????????_

_Roméo de chez Roméo & Juliette ????_

_Merlin, qu'avez-vous fait vieux fou !!!! _

_« Vous êtes Roméo. Votre mari Draco est Juliette. A vous de sauver vos âmes. Je vous retrouve à la sortie… »_

_Ce vieux fou trouve le temps de faire de l'humour. * _

- Non point à la douce Rosaline, dont les épines gâchent la beauté. * _Ouais, c'est bon… *_

- Roméo est-il à nouveau amoureux ? Foi de Mercutio, il y avait bien longtemps que cela n'était point arrivé… 

- * _Ron ????????_ * Mercutio, cesse de te moquer… 

- Allez, dis-moi, qui aimes-tu à présent.

- Je n'aime pas quelqu'un. Je me consume d'amour pour une belle demoiselle. 

*_ Si Draco m'entendait, il se roulerait à terre de rire… Quoique… S'il est Juliette, il doit être joli avec une robe… Pleins de frous-frous roses … Ola, je ne devrais pas y penser, je vais éclater de rire. Non Harry, pas imaginer… Je suis sûr que ça lui va bien au teint… Harry !!!! Arrête !!!! _*__

- Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Une belle demoiselle, aux longs cheveux blonds, et à la peau pâle que j'ai épousé en secret.

- Juliette Capulet ?

* _Grillé !!!_ *

- T'es devin ou quoi ? 

- Ben… C'est la seule jeune fille blonde des environs… 

- Tu n'es pas fâché ?

- Que Roméo le poète n'ait pas daigné m'inviter à la noce ? Si. Mais c'est fait, non ?

- Mercutio, t'es un pote !!!

- Quésako ?

- T'es un véritable ami. 

- Je sais…

Une femme approchait d'eux. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un, et regardait fixement dans leur direction.

- Roméo, on te cherche je crois. 

- Merci. 

La femme était à présent à coté d'eux. Elle fixa Harry quelques instants, et prit la parole.

- Jeune Roméo Montaigu, ma maîtresse vous fait mander. Elle se languit de vous. Je ne sais ce qu'elle vous trouve, mais votre épouse vous réclame auprès d'elle. 

- Merci Nourrice. Je vous suis. A plus tard Mercutio. 

Fort heureusement pour lui, Harry se souvenait encore assez bien de sa lecture de ce monument de la littérature qu'est le roman de Shakespeare, Roméo et Juliette. 

Il s'y retrouvait, et allait revoir Draco sous peu. 


	5. CH4 : Vérone ¤ La fuite

**_Kikoo_****_ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

**_On est Samedi, voilà le chapitre suivant !!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

****

**_RaR_****_ des chapitres 3 & 4 :)_**

****

**_Orlina_****_ : Inhumaine, et fière de l'être… T'as pas vu la fin du chapitre 5 :D Et pour les froufrous, c'est sûr, j'aimerais voir ça :D Oui je sais que ça va trop vite… lol… Et au fait, Harry a rien à envier à Dray, vu comment il se retrouve dans le prochain couple…  Mwahahahaha (3-4)_**

**_Roxy_****_ : Tordue, moi ??? Mais nan… Où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ???? lol (3)_**

**_Célinette_****_ : Ptdr… 2 reviews pleines de bonheur… Lol… ça fait plaisir… Ouep bon, Dray en frou-frous roses, ben Venie a pas trop râlé, lol… Elle  même plutot eclaté de rire… ( a mon avis c les nerfs ki lachent…)Merci de tout ces compliments, et ravie de savoir que mon humour n'est pas si pourri que ça… Vais-je me demerder aussi bien qu'avec le Drama, c'est a voir… A moins que… _**_* idée en train de germer dans cerveau sadique * **Mwahahahaha****… (6) Enfin, bonne lecture… J'espere que ça te plaira, même si pour commencer, nos héros ont choisi la facilité pour résoudre leur problème… *** honte *** Donc ce chapitre est très rapide aussi, mais je vais me rattraper… Le couple suivant va galérer un peu plus, promis ) (3-4)**_

**_Lululle_****_ : Nan j'ai pas honte, nierk…. T'as vite su qui était qui lol… Me suis pas embetee… (a)  tu crois que Dray va m'en vouloir ? lol… Enfin bon, voila la suite ) (3-4)_**

**_Serpentine _**: **_Pourquoi se cacher ???? ^o) lol et ton regard de Psychopathe il me fait même pas peur, d'abord !!!! :evil :  (3-4)_**

**_Diane 23 :_** **_Looooooooool_****_ … Super Hasard :D  J'espere que tu trouveras ça toujours drôle ^^ (3)_**

**_Nicolina_****_ :_** **_Bien sûr que c'est la tronçonneuse… Qui d'autre… ???? Mouah ? Meuh non, je suis l'innocence même… Pour ce qui est du sadisme, je crois que…. C'est pas fini, looooooooool. Et si j'ai pas répondu aux reviews la semaine dernière, c'est psk j'avais pas le temps… looooooooool…. C'est déjà pas mal que j'aie pu mettre le chapitre nan ?????  Chuis très OQpée mouah…. :roll :  Bisous Nic'  (3-4)_**

**_Zazan_****_ :_** **_Ouep ! à  la prochaine !!!!!!! (3)_**

**_Enyo85 :_** **_T'as ptet raté la semaine dernière lol, mais bon ^^  La on sait qui est qui O :  ) (3)_**

**_Ambre Black :_** **_Merci de ta review !!!! Chuis ravie que ma misère te plaise )  (4)_**

*¤*

**_Mot de l'auteur (donc mouah ) )_****_ : J'ai choisi la facilité pour ce premier couple, mais z'allez pas tarder à comprendre pourquoi… _**

**_Patience )_**

****

**_Pub : _****_Je reviens encore et encore pour vous parler de DHD ( Dray/Harry Devotion), LE site slash HP/DM qui monte… Et qui est pas prêt de descendre )  La DHD-Team est composée (pour le moment) de 4 fanficeuse Slash qui publient ici. Venez nous rejoindre… _**

**_=  www. DHD. Fr.tc   ( sans les espaces :P ) _**

**_= Le forum, superbe communauté… (a)  www. DHD-forum. Fr.tc _**

****

**_On vous attend !!!! Dernière chose…. Pensez aux reviews, ça encourage )_**

****

**_*¤*_**

****

**IV/Vérone – La fuite**

Harry suivit donc la femme, et fini par apercevoir Draco. 

Il du se retenir d'éclater de rire, et manifestement, il avait du mal, car la nourrice demanda : 

- Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien jeune Montaigu ? 

- Oui, tout va bien…

- Vous pouvez nous laisser, je vous prie Nourrice ? – demanda Draco.

- Bien sûr…

La nourrice partie, Harry éclata de rire pour de bon. Draco, vexé, boudait… 

Il finit par lui mettre une mandale derrière la tête, en râlant…

- Oh ça va hein… Tu crois que c'est facile… Je sais que je suis habitué à porter des robes, mais pas vraiment des comme ça…

- Euh, Dray, tu sais… Le rose ça ne te va pas du tout !!! 

- Tu crois que tu as l'air intelligent avec tes manches bouffantes ???

- Ouais… Moi aussi je t'aime…

- Harry, c'est pas le moment… 

- Je sais, mais il fallait que je place cette réplique… 

- Harry… Reste sérieux deux minutes… 

- Je vais faire un effort, promis…

- Merci… 

- De rien…

- Harry !!!

- J'me tais, promis !!!! 

- Bien… Donc, je suppose que tu as compris que nous sommes Roméo & Juliette…

- Merci, j'avais pas remarqué, … Juliette…

Et Harry éclata de nouveau de rire, pendant que Draco tapait nerveusement du pied. 

Il finit par se calmer au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, et reprit son sérieux…

- Donc, - reprit Draco passablement énervé – Il faut que cette histoire finisse bien… 

- Du genre « Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » ????

- Harry…. 

- Ouais, j'me tais… 

- Merci… Mais tu as raison quand même, il faut que ça finisse comme ça… 

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ??? 

- Bah, laisse-moi réfléchir un peu… 

- Ah parce que tu sais réfl

- Chut Harry !!!! Tu vas arrêter oui ? Mais t'es infernal !!!!!!!!!!!!

- Pardon… J'arrête… 

- Comme si c'était possible… Bon, je crois que j'ai trouvé, mais c'est pas grâce à toi… 

- Oh, arrête de râler un peu… C'est quoi ton idée ? 

- Une idée toute bête. C'est si simple que tu aurais pu y penser toi-même …

- Hey !!! Te moques pas de moi !!! 

- Jamais je n'oserais, voyons… 

- Dray, tu me le paieras…

- Plus tard chéri. Je disais donc, que nous allons fuir, tout simplement… 

- Fuir ?

- Fuir loin de Vérone… Dans un endroit où Roméo & Juliette seront heureux !!! 

- Euh, ouais… Et on va o ?

- Bah, j'sais pas… Cherche un peu toi aussi… 

- Ben, on ira là où nos pas nous mèneront… 

- Joli… Elle est de toi celle-l ?

- DRACO !!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Désolé… Mais tu sais que j'adore t'embêter… 

Ils continuèrent ainsi à se taquiner un moment avant que ce soit plus fort qu'eux. 

Ils se sautèrent dessus, et s'embrassèrent passionnément.  

Les mains de Harry se promenaient sous la robe de Draco quand…

« Du calme les enfants !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

La voix de Merlin venait de raisonner dans leur tête. 

- Ouais… - dirent-ils, l'air très convaincu par les paroles du mage. 

- Bon, puisqu'on a rien le droit de faire pour s'amuser… Si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?

- C'est-à-dire… Roméo ?

- Si je retrouve le chemin de chez moi, enfin, de chez Roméo, je rassemble quelques affaires, tu fais de même, et on se retrouve ici, puis on part…

- Ah, ben tu vois quand tu veux… 

- Tais-toi, Juliette… 

Harry regarda Draco des pieds à la tête, et éclata de nouveau de rire…

- Et pitié Dray… Change-toi pour le voyage !!!! 

- Oh… C'est bon…

Ils se séparèrent après un nouveau baiser, mais plus doux. 

*¤*

Harry retrouva son chemin, sans savoir comment. Il l'avait pris machinalement. Comme si les jambes de ce corps agissaient de leur propre volonté. 

Arrivé dans la maison, il évita soigneusement de se faire apercevoir de sa « famille », et fila dans sa chambre. Là, il prit un sac, et y glissa quelques vêtements. Puis il fila aux cuisines, et prit quelques provisions. 

Chez les Capulet, une scène similaire se déroulait. 

Draco arriva avec sa nourrice, et se glissa le plus discrètement possible dans sa chambre. Sa nourrice, bien que désapprouvant cette décision, l'aidait car elle ne voulait que le bonheur de sa Juliette. 

Ce fut la nourrice qui alla aux cuisines pour les provisions, pendant que Draco tentait une percée dans la chambre de son « père » afin de trouver des vêtements qui lui conviendraient plus… 

Une fois ses affaires prêtes, il ressorti, mais par la fenêtre de sa chambre cette fois. 

Il parvint à voler une des calèches des Capulet, et parti à son rendez-vous avec Harry. 

Son Roméo était là, il l'attendait. 

Il monta dans la voiture.

Ils s'embrassèrent, et Draco lança la voiture. 

Ils étaient en route depuis quelques minutes, discutant, quand une lumière bleue les enveloppa de nouveau…

Ils se sentirent transportés de nouveau, accompagnés par cette lueur bleue. 

Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau en pays inconnu. 

Mais cette fois, ils n'étaient pas séparés. 

Ils se regardèrent, et Draco éclata de rire…

- Harry… Si tu te voyais…**__**


	6. CH5 : Alexandrie ¤ Débarquement

**_Kikoooo_****__**

****

**_Vive le samedi, psk Para Updateeeeeeeeeeee !!!!  nan ? bon, pa grave… je garde mes fics alors…._**

****

****

**_Si, qd meme ?_**

**_Oki ^^_**

****

****

**_RAR : _**

****

**_crystal_****_ yuy : chez moi on été Samedi ^^  Salut toi )_**

**_Lululle : Je sens que tu vas bien rire… Suis-je bete… tu l'as deja la suite ^^ Je crois… ^o)_**

**_Diane 23 : nan, pas vraiment dans le contexte, lol_**

**_Orlina_****_ : Ah bon ? Ben jlé mettré ou mes fics moi ? _**

**_Kaorulabelle :  et moi en lisant ta review ^^ _**

**_Celinette : Promis, jessairé de t'avoir une foto la prochaine fois )_**

**_Ambre Black : Mais chuis 1 sadike moi, tu le savé pas ?_**

**_Space_****_ Girl : Sur mmhp ? Bah, y z'm pas trop les slash lol… les miens en tk ^^_**

****

**_*¤*_**

****

**V/Alexandrie – Débarquement.**

A la remarque de Draco, vêtu d'une toge, Harry baissa les yeux sur sa tenue, et étouffa un hurlement d'horreur.

- Mais c'est quoi cette tenue ? On est qui ?

- Alors la mon beau, j'en sais strictement rien… J'ai l'impression qu'on est en Égypte…

- Alors ça… Trop fort… 

Harry était en effet vêtu d'une de ces robes de lin blanc qu'affectionnaient les reines de l'ancienne Égypte, c'est-à-dire moulante, transparente, très décolletée, et accompagnée d'une coiffe en rapport avec son rang…

- Et flûte…

- A en juger par ta coiffe, je crois que tu es la reine d'Égypte, Harry…

- HEIN ??????????????????

- Ben ouais… Mais laquelle… Et quel rapport avec un romain ? 

- Si t'avais eu des lauriers sur la tête j'aurais dit César, mais…

- Mais oui !!! Bon sang !!!! 

- Quoi ? Tu sais qui tu es ? 

- Marc Antoine…

- Oula… 

- Je vois que tu te souviens de tes cours d'histoire…

- J'en ai bien peur. Comment on va faire ?

- Aucune idée… 

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un moment, Draco ayant peine à se retenir de rire.

_Chacun son tour !!!!  _- pensa le blond.

- Tu te souviens comment ça finit cette fois ?

- Oui, Cléopâtre…

- Oh, la ferme Juliette… Comment ça a fini ?

- On m'a dit que tu étais morte… euh… mort – _se reprit-il devant l'air contrarié de son conjoint_ – je me suis suicidé, et tu as fait pareil après, en apprenant ma mort. 

- Youpi… 

Harry examinait l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

A en juger par les mouvements du sol, ils devaient être sur un bateau, probablement sur le Nil, ou peut-être simplement à quai. Il tentait, tout comme Draco, de se rappeler les événements qu'il avait étudiés, et de les situer. Cléopâtre & Antoine avaient beaucoup voyagé durant le temps où ils avaient vécu heureux en Égypte. Avant que Octave, empereur Romain, ne leur déclare la guerre, et ne finisse par les vaincre par la ruse.

Comme il regardait par une ouverture, il vit plusieurs navires de guerre romains, et comprit soudain. 

- Dray, je crois que je sais quand nous sommes. 

- Vas-y, tu m'intéresses…__

- Je crois que nous sommes en l'an 40 avant Jésus-Christ. Enfin, pas loin de là… __

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? __

- Regarde par le « hublot » au lieu de dire des bêtises. __

Draco s'exécuta, et siffla…

- Mazette…

- Tu vois pourquoi ?__

- Oui. Je pense que tu dois avoir raison… Si c'est bien ce que tu penses, nous sommes en 31. __

- Tu es sûr ?__

- Certain. C'est en 32 avant Jésus Christ que Octave a déclaré la guerre à Antoi…  A nous quoi. __

- Et qui a gagné cette guerre ?__

- Antoine, enfin… J'ai été mis en échec à Actium en 31 il me semble. C'est à ce moment là que tu es reparti(e) avec tes galères de guerre, et es rentré(e) en Alexandrie.__

- Seul ?__

- Avec moi il me semble. Mais nous avons été séparé, et on m'a rapporté ta mort. La suite, ben tu la connais… Suicide, et… suicide.__

- Le parfait Happy End quoi…__

- Si tu es Octave, oui… Il tue ton fils après, il me semble, et l'Égypte tombe sous la domination romaine. __

- Pfiout… Je suis sûr que tu peux plomber Hermione en histoire… __

- J'ai des doutes… Mais je suis passionné par l'histoire égyptienne, pas trop par le reste.  __

- D'accord. Mais la même question me revient.__

- Je t'écoute…__

- Comment va-t'on s'en sortir ? __

- T'as de ces questions toi… J'te jure… __

Draco fixait Harry qui demeurait perplexe, quand le bateau fut secoué par de plus grosses vagues. 

- Ils nous foncent dessus ces malades !!!! 

- Merde. Mais keskonaf ?

- Articule Harry !!! 

- Sauve qui peux !!!

- T'es une reine, tu ne cries pas de peur, tu ne te sauves pas en courant… Tu dois rester calme… 

- Et crever zen. Très peu pour moi. Selon l'histoire on s'est enfuit ? Ben qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore ici ? 

- On est partis, et on est morts…

- Bon, mauvaise idée… On a qu'à pas aller à Alexandrie…

- La fuite, ça peut pas marcher à chaque fois. 

- Dommage. Alors on fait quoi ? 

- Chais pas. Laisse moi réfléchir… 

Harry se détourna de lui, et continua à observer l'extérieur. Il entendit un bruit, et se retourna. Plongé dans ses réflexions, Draco n'avait rien entendu. 

Un chat partit en courant vers une forme qu'il n'avait pas remarquée auparavant. 

- Bonjour…

**_*¤*_**

****

**_Je vois deja vos mots d'amour arriver…  _**


	7. CH6 : Alexandrie ¤ à l’abordage !

**_Kikoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_****__**

****

**_Vous aimez ça, mes fins de chapitres ??? _**

****

**_Nan psk les 2 qui suivent sont dans le même genre…. :roll :  _**

****

**_RAR_**

****

**_crystal_****_ yuy :  Salut toi. Jte conné pô ^_^  Vip, c'est mon nom de RPG :) « Une retenue… » est terminée ) Et merci de ton ptit mot, ça fait bien plaisir…_**

**_Orlina_****_ : De rien pour le cours d'histoire ^__^Autant que ma fic serve a quelque chose. J'apprend en même temps lol…. Ah tu veux attendre pour en avoir plusieurs….. Et si j'attendais après ta review pour poster ????? :twisted:  Mais dis pas le contraire… Elles sont bien mes fins… Dans le genre « je te laisse sur ta faim une semaine voire  plus si manque d'inspiration », ce qui a bien failli arriver !!!! Je séchais carrément sur la suite, lol.  _**

**_Galaria_****_ : Bon appetit )_**

**_Kaorulabelle_****_ : Loooooooooooooooooooool !!!!!!!! Keske ta pas pig ?_**

**_Kalysha_****_ : Pour qu'il y ait une suite )_**

**_Nic_****_' : Efficace, la tronçonneuse :D_**

**_Celinette_****_ : Vi la vila la suite… Et tu sais comme moi qu'elle a bien failli ne pas venir. *regarde l'heure *  45 minutes ke je prepare mes Updates !!!!! o_O _**

**_Serpentine : Viiiiiiii ! Cadooooooooooooooooo _**

****

**_*¤*_**

****

**_Hihi_****_ !!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

****

**_*¤*_**

**VI/ Alexandrie ¤ à l'abordage !!!**

- Bonjour…

- Merlin ?????? O_o -  _s'écria Harry, faisant sursauter Draco_. 

- Il fallait que je vienne vous voir… 

- Pourquoi ? – _demanda Draco_.

- Pour parler de ce que vous avait fait en tant que Roméo & Juliette. 

- On a fait quelque chose qui va pas ?

- Oui et non… Vous avez réussi, bien sûr, sans quoi vous ne seriez pas l

- Mais… - _coupa Draco._

- Mais vous avez pris un raccourci… 

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire, jeune Harry, que vous avez choisi la facilité en fuyant vos problèmes au lieu de les affronter. Et même si vous avez sauvé vos âmes, vos familles ont continué à se déchirer, chacune accusant l'autre de lui avoir volé son enfant. Vous auriez pu les réconcilier… Enfin, c'est fait maintenant. Mais évitez les raccourcis.

- Oui chef. – _ironisa Harry_. 

- Et il trouve ça drôle… 

- Désolé Merlin. 

- Il est toujours comme ça. – _ajouta Draco_.

- Je vois…

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter Draco !!! – _protesta Harry_. 

- Bon, stop, taisez vous ! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes en temps de guerre, sur une galère égyptienne, et sur le point de vous faire aborder par les romains. Alors, que comptez-vous faire ?

- Aller nous cacher sous notre lit ???

- Monsieur Potter !!!! 

- Bon, j'ai rien dit… 

- Nous allons devoir trouver une solution je suppose. – _soupira Draco_.

- J'y compte bien !!! - _répliqua Harry_.

Un pop se produisit derrière eux. Merlin venait de les quitter. 

- Encore ? 

- On dirait bien… 

- Et on est censés faire quoi ? 

- Calme-toi Cléo…

- HARRY !

- Oh, oui… Harry… Tss… Ce que tu peux être susceptible… 

- Parfaitement, je suis suscep… Hey ?!? C'est de moi que tu parles comme ça ?

- Harry, c'est pas le moment. Nous devons trouver une solution… 

- On a le droit d'assassiner quelqu'un ?

- Si c'est moi que tu comptes assassiner, la réponse est non… 

- Comme si… 

- Alors je ne sais pas. A qui penses-tu ?

- Octave.

- Quoi O_o ? Tu veux assassiner Octave ?

- Ben ouais… Comme ça il ne causera pas notre mort… 

- Vu comme ça… Mais je sais pas si c'est possible… Faudrait demander à Merlin, mais il s'est encore popifié… 

- Ouais… On s'y habitue. Mais Tu en penses quoi toi ? 

- Tuer… On est pas obligé d'en arriver l

- Je sais, et je n'en ai pas plus envie que toi. C'était une idée comme ça… Faut au moins l'empêcher de nous nuire. Que peut-on faire alors ?

- Le Octavnapper ? Le torturer ? 

- Il nous hait… Alors quoi qu'on fasse, ça changera pas grand-chose sur son point de vue.

- Je sais… 

- Tu sais pourquoi il nous hait ?

- Oui. Je m'en souviens. Toi, chère Cléopâtre, c'est parce que tu as essayé de faire passer Césarion pour le fils de César, et donc pour héritier du trône de Rome, à la place de Octave. Il n'a pas apprécié.

- Ne m'appelles pas Cléopâtreuh !!! Et toi au fait, il te hait pourquoi ?

- J'ai quitté sa sœur pour toi… 

- Aïe… 

- Tu l'as dit !

- Bref, il nous hait… 

- T'as tout compris Harry. C'est bien. 

- Ouais, ben tout ça ça fait pas avancer le Schmilblick !

- Hein ?

- Truc Moldu…

-  D'accord… 'Tain, j'ai pas d'idée… 

- Euréka !!!!

- Quoi ? Quoi ?

- J'te le dirai plus tard. Viens, on y va.

- Oki, Clé…Harry !!! 

Harry avança vers l'escalier de bois précieux qui menait à une petite porte, probablement la sortie du carré de la galère royale. 

- Dray, tu vois ce navire là bas ?

- Et comment !?! Il est énorme !

- Je suppose que c'est celui d'Octave. Tu sais nager ?

- Euh, oui. Pourquoi ?

- Viens, on y va.  Géronimooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!! – PLOUF !!!!!! –

- Ce type est cinglé, c'est pour ça que je l'aime… Géronimooooooooooooo !!!!!!!! – (re)PLOUF !!!!!! -  

Les deux jeunes garçons nagèrent jusqu'à la galère impériale romaine, et réussirent à s'y glisser discrètement, mais non sans encombres. 

Draco assomma les gardes, et les disposa de façon à ce que l'on croit qu'ils s'étaient endormis. 

Puis ils entrèrent.

Bien entendu, Octave n'était pas seul. 

- Saisissez-les !!! 

**_*¤*_**

****

**_Priere_****_ de laisser vos instruments de torture chez vous. Le chapitre suivant est plus long :-)_**


	8. CH7 : Alexandrie ¤ Pirates !

**_Kikoo_****_ !!!! _**

****

**_Avaty_****_ bien ? _**

****

**_Orlina : Je savais que j'arriverais à te convaincre )  _**

**_Serpentine : la voila la voila…._**

**_Ambre Black :  Je sais plus si c'est cui la ou celui d'apres, mais je sais kil yen a un un peu + long qui se promene ds le coin )_**

**_Lululle :  ouais je sais…._**

****

**_On m'avais demandé pour combien de chapitre je pensais en avoir encore….. J'en sais rien hoenetemnt…. Au moins 4…. Ca c'est sur… apres on verra :)_**

*¤*

**VII/ Alexandrie ¤ Pirates !!!!**

- Saisissez-les !!!! – hurla le jeune homme brun allongé sur le divan le plus décoré, probablement Octave. 

Harry sorti un grand mouchoir blanc de on ne sait où, et l'agita en criant : 

- Pourparler !!!!!! 

- Késako ? – demanda Octave, l'air ébahi.

- _Il va encore faire des bêtises !!!!!_ – pensa Draco. 

- Nous venons en paix…

- Aux fers !!!! – hurla Octave.

- La ferme ! Je te dis que je viens discuter, alors tu m'écoutes !!! Pigé Octave ? 

- Arrêtez… Je vais écouter ce que cette catain a à me dire.

- Catain toi-même ! – Hurla Draco.

- Le traître qui défend sa catain !!!! – ironisa Octave.

- Sa femme, espèce de… !!!!! 

- DrAntoine !!!! Silence ! – l'interrompit Harry. 

- Comme c'est touchant. Vous vouliez me parler, catain ?

- D'abord c'est Votre Altesse pour toi, crétin. Je suis reine, oublie pas. 

- Reine de quoi ?

- D'Égypte, le pays que tu essaie de conquérir et que tu n'auras pas !!!! Na !

- Que si je l'aurai ! Ce ne sont pas un traître et une catain qui vont m'en empêcher.  Que vouliez-vous me dire ? Parlez, je perds patience. 

Harry bouillait intérieurement, et semblait prêt à exploser. 

Draco décida de prendre les choses en main, d'autant plus qu'il connaissait parfaitement l'histoire de l'Empire Romain et de l'Égypte, contrairement à Harry, et qu'il savait se contenir. 

- Nous sommes venus parlementer pour arriver à un accord. 

- Dîtes …

- Vous pourriez nous proposer un siège…

- Asseyez-vous à terre, ça a été lavé y'a deux semaines, c'est propre. 

- Je préfère rester debout. 

- Poursuivez alors… 

- Nous vous donnons l'Égypte – Cléo tu te tais – et vous nous laissez la vie sauve. 

- Et vos héritiers ? 

- Euh… Vous en faites ce que vous voulez. 

- Pourquoi cette proposition ?

- Nous voulons simplement la paix. 

- Mais c'est vous que je veux détruire. Vous et l'Égypte… 

- Merde. – balança Harry.

- Cléo !!! Écoutez… Avec ce marché, vous aurez l'Égypte, et vous éliminerez les héritiers légitimes du trône. Que voulez-vous de plus ? 

- Danser sur vos sarcophages. Aux fers !!!!

- Enfoir !!!! – crièrent Draco & Harry. 

Les soldats les emmenèrent à fond de cale, et les enfermèrent dans une cage, fermée à l'aide d'une chaîne et d'un cadenas.

- Sales brutes !!! – tempêta Harry. 

- La ferme Harry !!! On fait quoi maintenant ! C'est malin ! 

- Il va réfléchir, et nous tuer. Je crois. 

- On sort de cette cage ?

- Tout à fait d'accord. 

Harry farfouilla dans sa coiffe, et en retira une fine épingle d'or pur.

- Ouais !!!!

Draco le fixa, étonné, et le regarda s'approcher de la serrure, y introduire l'épingle, et … ouvrir le cadenas, à sa grande surprise. 

- Tu sais faire ça toi ? 

- Ouep.

- Et tu as appris ça o ?

- Les Jumeaux Weasley…

- Question stupide… 

Harry ôta silencieusement la chaîne, et poussa la grille, gardant la chaîne.

- Ça peut servir. – murmura -t'il à l'intention de Draco. 

- Si tu le dis…

- Je le dis.

- Oki. Suis-moi… 

Draco partit devant, se glissant jusqu'au bas de l'échelle. 

- Y'a un garde devant l'entrée de la cale.

- Merde. Pousse-toi. Je sais quoi faire. 

Harry s'éloigna, forma une boucle au bout de la chaîne en tordant un maillon, puis revint, et lança la chaîne tel un lassa, passa la boucle autour du garde, et le tira en arrière. Le garde à terre, Draco l'assomma. 

Puis ils remontèrent par l'écoutille, et se dirigèrent vers la salle de banquet, où se trouvait toujours Octave. 

Il n'y avait personne sur le pont quand Octave sortit. Harry recommença son numéro de lasso, et captura Octave.

- On file !!!!

- 100% d'accord avec toi Dray !!!!

Ils sautèrent à l'eau, et nagèrent en traînant Octave, manquant de le noyer.

Une fois sur leur galère, ils firent enfermer Octave à fond de cale, puis ordonnèrent au navire de se replier, direction la Grèce, pays d'origine de Cléopâtre. 

Ils se séchèrent, se changèrent, et partirent voir leur otage. 

*¤*

- Salut Octave. Confortable la cave ?

- Cale, pas cave…

- Oh c'est bon Marc. Octave, t'es toujours pas d'accord pour notre petite affaire ? 

- _Merdum_.

- Je prends ça pour un non… - déclara Draco. 

- Alors tu vas venir te balader avec nous dans le désert Égyptien. – continua Harry

- Et peut-être que ça te plaira tellement que tu y resteras à jamais. – termina Draco. 

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'écoutille, comptant les secondes…

_5…4…3…2…1…_

- Vous êtes sérieux ????

_…0…_

- Très. Pourquoi ? – répondit Harry. 

- Le désert est très bien en cette période de l'année. Il y a plein de rapaces, vous ne serez pas seul, y'aura vos cousins !!!! – continua Draco.

- Mes cousins ? – demanda Octave. 

- Vos semblables… Les rapaces… - répliqua Harry. 

- Vous n'allez pas me laisser dans le désert ????? Ouiiiiiiiiiin !!!!!!!!

- Au moins, vous seriez en Égypte. C'est ce que vous vouliez, non ? 

- Oui Votre Altesse, mais sur le trône, pas sous le sable.

- Fallait accepter notre proposition. 

- Et si j'accepte maintenant ?

- Nous allons y réfléchir. Tu viens Cléo ?

- Oui chéri. Allons manger un morceau…

- Et mouaaaaaaah ? J'ai le droit de manger ? – tenta Octave.

- NAN ! – répondirent les deux amoureux. 

Et ils s'éloignèrent en riant. 

Ils firent déposer Octave sur Chypre, en lui disant qu'il finirait par retrouver le chemin de Rome, qu'ils rentraient chez eux faire leurs valises, et lui laissaient le royaume. 

- On part en Voyage. On te laisse la baraque !!! – déclara Draco. 

- Soit sage, et fait pas de bêtises Octave !!! – continua Harry. 

- On t'enverra une carte postale !!!!!

Ils continuèrent leur route vers la Grèce. 

Quand leur navire s'amarra à Ithaque, ils sautèrent à terre, heureux. 

Et la lueur bleue les entoura de nouveau. 

*¤*

- Levez l'ancre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

****

**_J'avais dit que ce serait plus long…. Prière de laisser les mauvaises intentions envers l'auteur à la cave. Merci…._**


	9. CH8 : Cornouaille ¤ Dragon…

**_BOUH : _**

****

**_Vous n'y croyiez plus, ben moi non plus !!!!  _**

**_Je suis malade, coincée chez moi, et ce matin me suis dit : « ben on va essayer âmes sœurs.. »_**

**_J'ai ouvert le document… Et le déclic… Je vous ai fait le chapitre !!!! Il est un tooooooout petit peu plus long que d'habitude, et j'ai la trèèèèèèèès nette impression que ce n'est pas ce chapitre ci qui va vous ôter l'envie de me torturer…. _**

**_Bon, j'arrête de déconner (avec 39 de fievre, c'est + facile de délirer ) ), et je vous met le chapitre… Mais seulement après leeeees… RAR !!!!!!! Nierk !!!!_**

****

**_*¤*_**

****

**_RAR : _**

****

**_Orlina_****_ : Chuis léééégèrement en retard pour ce chapitre… Tu m'en veux pas hein ???? T'as tjrs pas de PC ? Une pensée pour toi )_**

**_Serpentine : Je sais pas du tout ce qu'il va se passer… lol… Mais vous devez avoir une pitite idée…. Merlin, pourquoi j'ai commencé cette fic moi ? ^^*_**

**_Lululle : Merci ma chtite Lulu !!!!!! Ravie que ça te fasse triper )_**

**_Ambre Black : Le hic c'est que les chapitres longs, c'est pas mon truc… Quand je vois Zelda3 qui en fait des de 26 pages, je suis affolée…. _**

**_Célinette_****_: Ptdr… Ouais, je vous fait réviser lol… Mais toi aussi )  Pas grave si tu prend du retard en reviews, lol ) C'est pas mortel… Enfin je crois… La carte postale n'est pas encore arrivée, aux dernières nouvelles… Ou alors Antoine et Cléo sont trop occupés pour l'envoyer… A méditer… Besos ma choute :)_**

****

**_*¤*_**

****

**_FIC : _**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**VIII/ Cornouaille ¤ Dragon…**

- Levez l'ancre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ??? Piti !!!  Pas un bateau !!!! Pas encore !!! _

Le jeune homme était accoudé au bastingage, ses longs cheveux flottants au vent. 

_Où ai-je encore atterri ? _

Il ouvrit sa main, qu'il tenait serrée sur la garde d'une épée, comme si elle le brûlait. 

Il contempla son reflet dans l'eau… Et soupira… Il ne vit pas le visage qu'il connaissait depuis tant d'années, mais un visage qui lui était inconnu… Ce jeune homme là avait de longs cheveux bruns, flottant au vent, de grands yeux bruns, et un visage dur. Tellement beau, mais si dur… Comme si la personne avait subie maintes épreuves. 

_Mais QUI suis-je cette fois-ci ?_

Il examina alors sa tenue. 

Il portait un pantalon marron, assez ample, et une sorte de grand t-shirt vert foncé, assez rigide, mais chaud, en dessous d'une grande cape noire qui pendait le long de son dos.

_Avec ça, je ne suis pas dépaysé…Mais alors pas du tout… Et puis ça gratte ce truc vert…_

Il tata son costume, et découvrit des poches. 

Il glissa une main à l'intérieur, et en sortit un long cheveu d'or. 

_Késako ?_

Il contempla le cheveu un moment, se disant que ça lui rappelait quelque chose… 

_Oui mais quoi ?_

Fixant l'horizon, il voyait les côtes de leur destination se rapprocher. Des falaises blanches se détachant sur le ciel. 

Mais le navire ne se dirigea pas vers elles… Il les contourna de loin, pour finalement s'en éloigner…

_Mais où va donc ce fichu bateau ?_

Bientôt d'autres côtes apparurent, et l'on vit de vertes plaines se rapprocher. 

Le navire pénétra dans un port désert. 

_Ben où qu'ils sont les gens ?_

Au loin, un rugissement, des nuées de fumée. Des cris de peur. Des bruits de cavalcade.

_Où suis-je tomb ? Merlin !!!!!_

Des gens approchent… Presque automatiquement, le jeune homme porte la main à son épée, pensant trouver sa baguette, et soupira…

_Ah, oui, c'est vrai…. Une épée… Un truc long, gris, et pointu… Coupant…_

Des gens traversèrent le village portuaire en courant. Remarquant les arrivants, un des fuyards s'arrêta, et se dirigea vers eux.

- Fuyez !!! Vite !!! 

- Pour quelle raison ? – demanda notre héros. 

- Le… Le dragon !!! Il arrive par ici !!! 

- Dra… Dragon ? 

- Oui. Le roi d'Irlande, notre roi, a promis de donner sa blonde fille en mariage à celui qui vaincrait le Dragon. Mais personne ne s'y est risqué… Pourtant la fille du roi vaut bien tous les tourments de l'enfer… Elle est si belle…

- Et où est ce Dragon ?

- Y'a qu'à suivre la fumée et les cris… Euh, je voulais vous prévenir… Vous comptez combattre le Dragon ?

- C'est envisageable…

- Pauvre fou… Fou que vous êtes… 

Et l'autochtone s'enfuit… 

_Un dragon… Bah, ça peux pas être pire que Snape rageant après nous… _

Soupirant, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se dirigea vers les volutes de fumée noire. 

Contournant les maisons, il se retrouva à coté d'un bois. Et au milieu du bois… Le dragon… 

Immense, tout feu tout flamme, vert et noir, sentant le graillon… Le dragon… 

_Pas si facile… J'ai pas mon balai là… Maman, comment je vais faire moi ? _

Il contempla le dragon, priant silencieusement pour que celui-ci ne le remarque pas. 

Mais… 

Le dragon se retourna, et un grondement ressemblant à un ricanement sortit de son gosier. 

Il tendit une de sas pattes vers le jeune homme, l'attrapa, et l'approcha de son museau. Il le renifla, et laissa transparaître une grimace de dégoût.

_Il a pas senti son haleine celui l !!!_

Alors que le Dragon levait le jeune homme au dessus de sa gueule ouverte, celui-ci, au moment de tomber dans l'ouverture béante parvint à se retenir à un bout de « lèvre » et à grimper sur la tête. Le dragon secoua son crâne, mais accroché à une oreille, l'assaillant tint bon. 

_Et vive le Quidditch !!!_

Il réussit tant bien que mal à sortir son épée du fourreau noir et or, et la plongea dans un des yeux du dragon, se dépêchant de s'accrocher à nouveau au monstre. Celui-ci, fou de rage et de douleur rugit, et secoua la tête dans tous les sens… Avant de se laisser tomber à terre, remuant toujours… 

Profitant d'une « accalmie », il planta son épée dans le second œil [_Appelez la SPA bordel !!!_] réveillant le dragon qui secoua la terre plus violemment que jamais, projetant le téméraire jeune homme à terre. 

Il tituba quelques instants, et s'écroula, le souffle court, gémissant, le sang rouge et poisseux coulant de ses yeux… 

Le « chevalier » se releva, examinant son épée poisseuse de sang d'un air dédaigneux, et s'approcha de la bête, tout en époussetant ses vêtements. 

_Pouah ! Ça schlingue !!! _

Il leva son épée, et entreprit de trancher le cou massif et vert du monstre. Sa tâche achevée, il soupira d'aise… 

Les gens arrivèrent de partout… 

Le jeune homme fut porté en triomphe au village, déshabillé, lavé, nourri, et porté jusqu'au palais du roi, avec l'équipage de son navire.

Et à coté du roi, son âme sœur, dans une délicieuse robe d'un vert pâle… 

- Bonjour, étranger. A qui devons-nous notre libération ? 

Le jeune homme s'avança, suivit de celui qui semblait être son page, fit un signe de tête au page en question, qui annonça : 

- Tristan, fils de Rivalen, roi du Loonois, et de Blanchefleur, et Neveu du roi Marc de Cornouailles.

**_*¤*_**

****

****

****

****

**_NOTE : Nous vous rappelons qu'il est bien évidemment interdit de taper sur l'auteur, de le torturer, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… Nous vous faisons également remarquer que l'auteur aurait pu attendre samedi pour publier, mais a pensé à vous… _**


	10. CH9 : Cornouailles ¤ Iseult

**_Kikooooo_****_ c'est moi que revoilou !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**

****

**_RAR_**

****

**_Lululle : Clair, net, et précis, lol_**

**_Orlina_****_: Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ???????????  Je suis inhumaine… Lol. Et ce chapitre va te le prouver encore plus je crois bien… Car à la fin, on ne sait toujours pas qui est Draco et qui est Harry… Les paris sont ouverts !!!!![viens de voir ke je me suis plantée dans ma reponse aux reviews precedentes…. Chuis pitoayble…] _**

**_Venus Potter : Mirchi… J'espere ke ma version sera pas trop chiante )_**

**_Ambre Black : J'ai essayé, mais à + de 2 pages j'ai l'impression de radoter…. Désolee… (bon, ma prochaine fic, les chapitres font 3 pages, on progresse ^^*)_**

**_Serpentine : Une autre tête en lair ? jme sens – seule ^^_**

**_White Wolf : Mirchi bcp… Et bien sûr je continue… *consulte ses notes* J'ai encore 2 couples minimum prevus après celui-là O :) _**

****

**_Pari : Qui est Harry ? Qui est Tristan ? Qui est Iseult ? Qui est Draco ???? Devinez, devinez, c'est ça qui me plait…. _**

****

**_Pub :  DHD.fr.tc , le site qui monte )_**

****

**_Joyeuses pâques :P_**

****

**_*¤*_**

****

**IX/ Cornouailles ¤ Iseult**

Tristan s'avança alors, et salua le roi d'Irlande, Gormond. 

- Ainsi, Tristan, vous venez de vaincre le Dragon…

- Oui, votre altesse. 

- Je vais donc tenir ma promesse. Mais, pourrais-je savoir auparavant qu'elle était la raison de votre venue en notre beau pays ? 

- Je venais demander la main de votre fille Iseult, pour le roi Mark de Cornouailles, mon oncle.

_Heureusement que Hermione m'a forcé à lire ce livre…. « Oh tu verras, c'est siiiiiiii romantique…. Les filles… Pff…. Si je n'avais pas été son « ami », je l'aurais volontiers écartelée. Je me demande si elle l'a fait lire à …_

- Mais vous venez de gagner cette main. Souhaitez-vous toujours l'offrir à votre oncle ?

_Récapitulons…. Normalement, Je dois ramener Iseult au roi Mark, et nous sommes maudits pour l'éternité, à cause de Brangien & Iseult qui ont comploté, et nous ont fait boire le filtre d'amour que sa mère avait préparé pour l'unir à jamais au roi Mark. Donc nous ne nous aimons pas encore vraiment de cet amour inaltérable… Mais si, suis-je bête… Elle m'aime déjà, vu que elle me donne le vin en question pour que je l'aime autant qu'elle m'aime… Mais normalement, je, enfin Tristan, aime déjà Iseult… Bordel, c'est le merdier… _

- Je suis venu pour cela seigneur. Je ne vis que pour mon souverain.

- Vous vous effacerez donc pour votre roi ? 

- Tel est le destin d'un chevalier. Servir son roi, se sacrifier pour lui. _Mais ce que ça peut être neuneu cette histoire !!!! Merlin, vieux fou, je vous le ferai payer !!! _

- Vous êtes un bon chevalier. Loyal. Je vais vous donner Iseult, pour votre roi. 

- Merci votre Altesse. 

*¤*

Penché à la fenêtre, le jeune homme soupire. 

Il ne sait pas où il est, ni à quelle époque. 

Il sait juste qu'il est dans un château, et par sa tenue, très probablement une princesse. 

_Allez, encore une robe… Au moins, y'a pas de froufrous. C'est une jeune fille sobre. Quelle chance…_

Un bruit derrière. 

Une personne qui entre dans la pièce. 

- Et bien ma fille, qu'avez-vous ?

_Merlin, chuis censé dire quoi l ? _

- Je me sens lasse Mère…

_Très crédible…_

- Las ! Depuis la mort du Morholt, rien n'est plus pareil ici. Ma douce Iseult, cessez de pleurer votre oncle. J'ai fait le deuil de mon frère. Vous devriez faire de même.

- Oui, Mère. 

_Au moins, maintenant je sais dans qu'elle histoire je suis… _

_Merci Hermione. Comment avait-elle dit déj ? Ah oui… « C'est siiiiiiii Romantique. Tu devrais lire ça. Ton petit ami l'a déjà lu… » Chère Hermione. Si tu n'avais pas été mon amie, je t'aurais sûrement étripée. Ce n'est ni poétique, ni romantique. Mais je hais le romantisme…. C'est chiant. _

_Enfin, au moins je connais cette histoire… Coup de chance. _

- Peut-être soupirez vous après ce jeune homme que vous avez soigné tantôt…  Ne dites rien, je ne veux pas savoir. 

La femme s'éloigna en direction de la porte. 

- Ma fille. Sache que le dragon a été vaincu. 

- Et ?

- Le chevalier qui l'a vaincu est au château. Tu devrais te préparer à partir. Je vais le voir. 

- Merci mère. 

Et cette fois la femme sortit. Elle prit la direction de la salle du trône, risqua un œil, jaugea le chevalier du regard. 

- Mais vous venez de gagner cette main. Souhaitez-vous toujours l'offrir à votre oncle ?

- Je suis venu pour cela seigneur. Je ne vis que pour mon souverain.

- Vous vous effacerez donc pour votre roi ? 

- Tel est le destin d'un chevalier. Servir son roi, se sacrifier pour lui. 

- Vous êtes un bon chevalier. Loyal. Je vais vous donner Iseult, pour votre roi. 

La reine reconnut le jeune homme. Iseult l'aimait, elle le savait. 

Mais il venait la chercher pour un autre. 

Non, sa fille ne souffrirait pas à cause de son chevalier. 

Elle fit demi tour, et partit en direction de ses appartements. 

Une fois dans la bibliothèque, elle chercha un livre, tira dessus, et une autre rangée de livres apparut, derrière un panneau de bois pivotant. 

Elle parcourut les titres du regard, et saisit un livre à la couverture noire, gravée de lettres rouge sang. Elle le feuilleta, sourit, ferma le livre, ferma la cache, et s'éloigna en direction des cachots. [Oui, ça fait stéréotype… C'est p'têt l'ancêtre de Snape… Qui sait ?]

*¤*

Avec l'aide de sa servante Brangien, la Jeune Iseult avait bouclé ses valises. 

- Quelle chance vous avez. Epouser un roi… 

- Fidèle Brangien. Je n'aimerai pas ce roi. Mon cœur a été volé par un preux chevalier. 

- Le jeune Tristan ?

- C'est cela même. Ne dites rien à mère, je vous prie. 

- Je ne dirai rien. Je m'en vais préparer mon bagage mademoiselle, puisque je vous accompagne. 

La jeune servante s'éloigna, et dans le couloir fut arrêtée par la reine. 

- Venez Brangien, j'ai à vous parler… 

****

**_*¤*_**

****

**_Allez, maintenant, le One shot :P_**

****

**_Pas de tortures, bien sûr… O :)_**


End file.
